halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Collins
Name: Robert Collins Class: ODST Gender:Male Nickname: Blackjack Date of Birth: 04/30/2523 Age:34 Height In Armour: 6f 3 in Height: 6ft 2in Weight In Armour:275 lbs Weight:200 lbs Primary Specialization: CQC UNSC Primary:MA5D ICWS Assault Rifle UNSC Secondary:M45D Tactical Shotgun Additional Gear: Combat Knife, Hard Shell Rucksack,Shotgun Shell Bandoleer,2 Extra Mags for Assault Rifle Suit Colors:Black Primary with Red Secondary Physical Description He is a man with pale white skin, a small scar on the right side of his lip, black short hair, dark blue eyes, and a light stubble of a beard. The rest of his body is rather average for ODSTs due to the rigorous training. He has a few body scars from times where his armor was pierced from enemy fire. The paleness is from how often he takes his armor off. Graying hair from stress of combat. Personality He rarely takes his armor off in full usually keeping his bottom half of his armor on except when he showers. He takes pride in his scars and the wear and tear of his armor. He willingly shares his personal experiences with his team along with insights into the many covenant species he has encountered and subsequently killed. He has been called reckless due to how he drives just about any vehicle he is trained to except those that can fly, he is very aware he's reckless and tries to use it to his advantage. After he saw his brothers in arms slaughtered upon first dropping onto the delta halo he promised them he would not only avenge them but do his damnedest to make sure he doesn't lose another team. After many missions he over time developed a preference of more close quarters based weaponry and as such specialized in CQC. He want to defend as many colonies as he can by being on the front lines against the greater threat rather than other humans and ex brothers in arms like the insurrection and rebels so he requested to be assigned to fight the covenant. During the human covenant war he grew to disdain most the covenant races due to how annoying they are to fight except sangheili he quite enjoyed fighting and working with them. For what he hates about the covenant he enjoys about their weaponry and vehicles in fact he admires the craftsmanship but would rather use UNSC weaponry due to the amount of surplus ammo he can carry. Bio Born on Earth in Virginia, Collins had an average upbringing for a military child. He set out to do as his parents did protect humanity so as soon as he could he joined the UNSC right after high school. He spent his first service year training after that he was shipped out. His first active combat assignment was in 2542 during the Battle of 18 Scorpii. One of his most memorable times of combat was on Reach he made it off the nearly glassed planet this is one of the reasons he was accepted as an ODST along with his rather impressive combat record which includes several battles of Installation 04. Inbetween The Battle of installation 04 and the covenants first attack on earth he underwent ODST training. His first ODST drop was during the first time on Installation 05. He earned the nickname"Blackjack" due to how many gambles and chances he's taken. He also saw action on earth as well during the battle of Voi and even more during the battles of Installation 00 "The Ark". In short Collins has more than earned his place due to his extensive deployment. During his time in between the Human-Covenant War and the discovery of Requiem he spent the time helping train newer ODSTs for just an extensive deployment as he had. He was quite adamant with his time off even if he hadn't removed his armor as often as the equally qualified soldiers in that time. He has this yearning for covenant often seen in other veteran ODSTs after the war. When he wasn't spending his time training ODSTs he lent his efforts to mopping up what was left of the Covenant forces. He was approached to join the Spartan-IV program he denied much like many hardened veterans. He caught wind of an excursion to Requiem and forced his superiors to forward his files to whoever was in charge. He has spent the majority of his life in the UNSC Military and that's how he intends to keep it. Collins has more than earned his place as an ODST and even more so as a Marine. He wishes to carry on the "Helljumper" mantle all the way to Requiem.